Please never forget me
by Kayah371
Summary: Their bodies are pressed together. It's nice to feel this way. He isn't alone. But he barely knows this man. Maybe he looks a bit familar, but thats all. He doesan't even know his name. Stranger's lips are slowly touching his. He opens his eyes and sees blue ocean looking straight into his eyes. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Blaine feels very comfortable warm next to him and he momentaly recorganises this from night before.

_Their bodys are presed together. It's nice to feel this way. He isn't alone. But he barely knows this man. Maybe he looks a bit familar, but that's all. He don't even know his name. Strenger's lips slowly touching his. He opens his eyes and sees blue ocean looking straight into his eyes. He smiles. _

Blaine doesan't remember much. He was very sad so he went to club. Then he...that's all. Nothing more. Only this feeling. Someone's bodys warmth. But wait. What happend next and where he already is? He sees green walls and big window. Cooper's bedroom. And next to him...his five years old daughter who is looking at him.

"Hey, daddy" she says sweetly

"Hi honey" he responses

" You were sleeping very long" she never stops smiling

" How long?''

"Very long"

"Rose..." He isn't in good mood right now."Okay. Where is uncle Coop?" Blaine asks calmly.

"In the kitchen"

"Can you tell him that I'm awake?"

She rolles her eyes and run out of room.

Blaine slowly stands up and stopes himself. He feels dizzy. _Oh right. Hangover._ he thinks. Two minutes passes and Blaine sees laughing Cooper in the door. " Someone has a hangover" he says. Very funny.

" What time is now?" he asks. This is the most important information now.

"Almost noon" What?! Noon?

" Coop. Listen. I don't remember much of last night. I was in club. And that's all. Do you now maybe what happend next?'' Mybe Cooper can help him. Cooper start laughing very loudly.

"What is so funny?!" He is now irritated.

"You" he is still laughing. " Yesterday night was...interesting. You came here past midnight. You were completly drunk and you were singing. Mrs. Johnoson almost called the cups. And you told that you find love of your live. I don't know more" It is strange. He never felt like that. He can not remember anything but he is missing something. Somebody. This warm. He is trying to recall something. Anything. But it's pointless.

"But I have good news for you" he is talking with sparkle in his eyes."My friend James called me yesterday. You remember him, right?'' Blaine nods"He is looking for barista to his caffe shop. Interested?"

Blaine quickly jumps off bed and hugs his brother. Thiw was great news. He couldn't find job for a long time. People say that New York is full of possibillities. Maybe. But only if you finished collage. Blaine didn't. He couldn't. Not as a single father. Rosalie needed him. Still needs. But now she is attending to school so he can working.

XXX

Blaine stoods with Rosalie at his apartment door looking for the keys in his pocked. When he sees them he realizes that there is small pendant which is gold star instead of his red heart. _Strange_ he thinks and looking for more. There is paprer card with short inscription.

_It was amazizg. YOU were amazing._

_Please never forget me..._

Writing is a little negligent what means that whoever this person was he had to be drunk too.

"Daddy! Can we come inside?" Rosalie is wiggling impatiently. Blaine unlockes door and they come inside. He wants so much to know what happend last night.

XXX

_Blaine is lying on his bed. But he isn't alone. He's with Kurt. They're kissing and touching. Blaine is happy. He is with love of his rest doesan't matter. Kurt slowly stands from bed. What for? He opens his mouth to speak. His lips're so soft and pink. He wants kiss him so much. "Blaine I think we should break up." What the fuck? They were kissing twenty seconds ago." I realized that I don't love you anymore. I know that hurts. But I don't want lying to you." He stop for a few seconds" I met someone. I like him Blaine and I feel very special when he is around" Blaine doesan't know what to say. He is so sad and angry._

_"Who?!" his voice full o emotions._

_"It doesan't matter Blaine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't waiting so long to tell you about it.'' he sees tears in his eyes._

_"Okay. If that is what you want. But please. Think about it. I love you."_

_"And that's the worst part. You still love me. I don't want to hurt you. But I dont' want to be hurt too. Please try to understand me. I know one they you will find somoene who will love you forever, but it's not me."_

_Blaine is now crying too "Kurt. Don't leave me." he wispers._

_"I have to. I want to be happy"_

_"But Kurt..."_

_"I know this is difficult for you. For me either. You are still important for me. That why I leave now." he cuts him_

_Kurt takes already zipped suitcase from wardrobe and says "I will never forget you"_

_He's gone and now Blaine is so empty without his shining star._

Blaine wakes up. It was just a nightmare. But it really happand. Six yeras ago but it still hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late!_ Kurt thinks when he sees building. He is running now. When he enters he notices older man with grey hair.

"Can I help you?" man asks

"I came here to audition" he responses breathless

"I'm really sorry but you are late. This audition is over"

"I know but please. I need this job!" his voise sounds desperately

"No exceptions"

"Just let me sing. Please"

''But..."

"Please..."

Man is silent for a few seconds and then he eventually says"Fine"

"Thank you" Kurt responses calmly

Man quickly calls the pianist and few minutes later women in middle age enters room.

Kurt goes on stage and starts speaking

"Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel and I want to sing a song for you. This is _I have nothing_ by Whitney Houston"

After short moment woman starts playing.

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

Kurt is thinking about every moment when someone was trying to change him.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

He is thinking about every important people in his life.

_Well, don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms If you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you..._

Now he is thinking about Blaine.

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strenght of your love_

_mmmmm..._

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

He's crying. He still loves him.

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember, forever_

But he had to do it.

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing.._

_Well,don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me no..._

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you_

_ooohhh,ooooh_

_if i don't have you,oohh..._

"Thank you. It was...wonderful. I have no more words" man says. He stops for a while and then Kurt notices one tear on his cheek'' But as I said. I already have someone. I can't just like that fire him. I'm really sorry"

Kurt stands there for a while and then he seys "Whatever" and he leaves.

This is happaning again. Why he can't find a job?! Stupid New York. _No, no. New York is not stupid. I'm stupid. I'm always stupid. I should be now a Brodway star and I should be with love of my live. But even Night club can't haire me! But it's again my yesterday's nigth. And I don't even remember what happened! _He thinks.

XXX

Twenty minutes later he is sitting with Rachel in his living room.

''I'm really sorry Kurt. They don't deserve you" Rachel says and squeezes his hand.

"Stop saying that" Kurt knows that this is only his fould.

"But it's true. You are amazing singer and you know that" Rachel is staring into his eyes.

"Maybe I am but I was late."

"Why? You are never late!" She looks really worry.

"I was at nigt club yesterday to chill out a little bit." Rachel is smiling.

"I understand now. Did you have fun? But wait. You were alone, right?"

''I know how that sounds but I don't know" Now she is laughing.

"It's not funny Rachel!"

"So do you have any idea what happened?"

"Maybe. I have something"

He tooks from his pocket small pendant. Red heart wit inscription _Courage._

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

.

"It's pendant Rachel" he responses sarcastically.

.

''I know, I know. You know what I mean"

"I heaven't my gold star and this heart remainds me something. Someone" he feels tears in his eyes.

''Who?" she asks quickly.

"This one word. _Courage_" He's crying.

"Please don't cry Kurt" it's too late.

"Rachel he was mine. And I was his. And now I have nothing, nothing"

"You are talking about Blaine, aren't you?"

"Of course obout Blaine. He was love of my live. He still is. I screwed it! I'm horrible!''

"No Kurt. You aren't. Paul was stupid mistake."

" I know Rachel. But now it's too late" He can't stop crying.

''It's never too late for that Kurt'' she says calmly.

"For what?''

"For love"

XXX

**AN: Do you like this story?**


	3. Chapter 3

_6 weeks later..._

Blaine is sitting on chair with other parents in dance studio staring at spinning girls in beautiful pink dresses. He registered Rosalie on ballet lessons moth ago and he hadn't missed any of it. Despite he had worked he always could find time for that.

Pretty blond women in sitting next to him is smiling softly to him. He notices that she is wearing very designer clothes. Armani's blue skirt and Calvin Klain white vest. Yes, he knows a litlle bit about fashion. She also has very hard makeup.

"Which one is yours?'' women asks after ten minutes of staring. She looks like her question is only excuse for conversation about her.

"That litlle girl with black curls. Rosalie" he's pointing at his daughter who is now waving to him "I registersed her to this dance studio, because she was asking me two monts. She's very ambitious and obstinate when it comes to her hobbys wchich're changing almost every month. Like most of kids I guess, but now it's diefrent. She's really enjoing it. And yours?"

"That pretty girl with long blond hair. Next to this short." She doesan't notice that this short girl who she is talking about is Rosalie."She is very talented. Actually she's good at a lot of stuffs. She can sing and dance. I registered her lately on drama lessons. I'm very proud of her. Either her father. He is paying for everything. You know we're kind of rich. And we don't care about money when it comes to Sarah. Oh! I didn't present myself. My name is Lauren Johnson" This woman really like to be in spotlight.

"Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you." he shakes her hand. She's talking about herself almost to the end of lesson. Now he knows how rich they are. They have large residence witth beautiful garden. Two expensive cars and one daughter to spiol. Blaine's most of the time nodding and pretending to listen, but he carefully watching his daughter on the parquet.

Lesson quickly comes to the end and kids sart to leave with parents. Rosalie quickly runs to Blaine and grabs his hand. Her hazel eyes are full of happiness.

"What do you think, daddy?" She asks when they're going to locker room.

"I think you were amazing. I can see that you enjoing this. And this is the most important" he responses smiling at her.

"Thanks"

XXX

Later that day they find themselfes in small restaurant. Rosalie was polite all day so Blaine let her order what she wants. After fiveteen minutes Blaine feels nuseous. He is trying to ignore it, but when it's getting worse he goes to bathroom cause he doesan't want to scare his daughter.

"Where do you go?" she asks as he's standing.

"To bathroom honey, I will back soon. Stay here, ok?" he asks and when girl nodes he goes.

Ten minutes passes and Rosalie is still sitting alone at the table. After a moment short women with brown hair in blue dress joinig her. She is friendly smiling at girl.

"Hi. My name is Rachel" she says sitting next to her.

"Hi" girl responses sadly. She doeasan't meet her gaze.

"Can I ask about your name?" Rachel asks still smiling.

''My name is Rose. Your name is much more better than my" Girl responses still looking at her hands on the table.

"Don't joke like that. My name is so popular and boring, and your is special. Full is Roslaie, right" girl simple nods and then she finally meets woman's eyes. They are dark brown. Like chocolate.

"Why are you alone here? Where are your parents?" Rachel asks.

"My dad is in rest room, but he is there so long"

Rachel looks at her with worried eyes.

"I can wait with you If you want to'' girl nodes and small smile appears on her face.

XXX

Blaine didin't think that it can took him so much time. He was vomiting twice. He was worry about Rose. He didn't want let her be there alone for that long time. Openig door he notices some woman at their table who is talking with Rosalie. Who is she and what she wants?

He quickly goes towards table yelling "Who are...'' but he stops when woman turns her head to him. Her face, her eyes, her lips. She looks pretty much the same.

"Blaine?" she asks looking at him with big eyes.

Blaine doesan't know to say. It was so long time ago when he saw her last time. It was then when she came for Kurt's stuffs to his apartmant. After moment of silence Blaine looks at Rosalie. She's smiling and looking at him then at Rachel and back to him.

"Rachel..." he finally says. Weak smile appears on woman's face.

"Nice to see you again, Blaine" she says pointing at empty seat next to her. He sits looking at Rachel with face devoid of emotions.

"You too, Rachel" ha says trying to smile.

"Your daughter is very charming and smart."she stops for a moment and is looking at girl "And very similar to you. You and your husband must be proud"

"I'm raising her by myself" he says looking down.

"Oh..I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your foult"

"I know, but still..."

"Please don't talk abaut it." He says as he's running a hand through his ungelled hair "What about you? We heavan't seen each other since..." he can't even finish sentence because Rachal actually starts talking.

"Oh. You know. Work, work, work. When I finished NYADA I recived some proposicions. Nothing too serious, but that's always something. And I'm not with Finn anymore. Unfortunately" she stops for a moment looking through the window. Blaine notices kissing couple next to restaurant."I'm single now. And you? Do you have someone? Tell me everything" her eyes're gleefull.

"It's really not so much to talk about'' he let himself for short laught"I'm single too. I heavan't finished university, because I had to take care of Rose"he looks at girl who is playing with her curls "I working as a barista in caffe shop. It's not job from my dreams, but i was looking for any job for so long time. Cooper was helping me a lot. I'm greatfull for that. He's now living here. For me. I don't know how to pay back to him for what he had done for me in past few years." He notices sad expression on Rachel face and quickly says.

"It's not sad Rachel. I don't saying that she didn't change my life cause she did, a lot...but definitly for the better" Blaine is smiling at her when he feels nuseous again, but he ignores it.

"Can I ask you something?" when man nods she continues"Where is her mother? You don't have to answer If you don't want to"

That's very painfull memories for Blaine. Rose's mom. Natatlie. His best friend since he has started NYU.

"It's a long and painfull story Rachel. I'll tell you about it one day. but not today, ok?" he's looking at his daughter all the time when he's talking about it.

"Of course, Blaine. I'm not going to push you"

There is silence for few minutes because Blaine is thinkig about one thing. Should he ask about Kurt? What if Kurt told Rachal, that when she ever meet him again then she's not allowed to tell him anything about his actuall life? But he has nothing to lose, right?

"How is Kurt?"Rachel is lookng at him with questioning look "I mean, Is he happy?" Woman is silent for a very long moment and then she speaks.

"His life is a litlle complicaded now to, be honest. He can't find job, but I'm trying to help him" she says sadly.

Blaine looks at his phone checking hour. 14:30. For one hour he has to be in work. He quickly tooks serviette and writes his phone number.

"Here" he gaves her paper "It's my new phone number. Call me sometimes, ok?"she takes it and nods "Now I have to go. It was nice to see you again "He tooks money from his pocket and puts it on table. Then he grabs Rosalie's hand and they hug Rachel.

"Do you know her? "Rose asks when they are outside.

"It's my old friend" he responses her looking for taxi.

"Are we going to meet her again?" She asks looking at him with hopefull eyes.

"I hope so'' Blaine is glad that he met with Rachel. It evoked some painful memories but it was worth it. Maybe they can become friend? It would be hard but he doesan't have any friends now.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's sitting with laptop on his lap looking for any job offer. Still nothing. How someone who was graduated from NYADA can't find any job? He should be Brodway star instead of looking for a job as a waiter for example. It's exhausting. Why Rachal _is_ a Brodway actress and he's not? She's playing now in some new musical main role. For God's sake! She's just twenty-five years old. All his friends from New Directions have really successful lifes. Of course he's happy for them but he's a litlle bit jealous. Only he doesan't know what to do with his life.

Phones ringing cuts his thoughts. He grabs his phone from coffe table and answers without looking who calls.

''Hallo?"

''Hey, buddy!" answers him familiar voice.

''Dad?" he asks with a worried voice. His dad rarely calls him.

"Do I bother you?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just stressful" he responses quickly. He misses his dad and he's happy that he calls.

"What's wrong?" his dad sounds upset.

"Everything. I can't find any job. I'm looking everywhere, but I think this is pointless"

"Don't give up son. I'm sure you will find something soon" his dad says cheerful.

"I don't know dad, but I will try. I promise. Let's stop talking about me. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Everything is good I guess"

"So why do you call me?" he asks checking hour. 18:00. Rachel should be home soon.

"I want to officialy invite you on Thanksgaving!" Burt responses gleeful.

"Oh. Thank you, but I haven't money for plane. I'm really sorry" how someone who haven't any job can have money for a trip?

"Don't joke. I'll pay."

"No, dad. Thats your money. I can't..."

"And you are my son" Burt cuts him "And I want have you on holiday. This discussion is over. Understand?''

"Ok. But I will pay you back in future" he hears Carole in background.

"We'll see. Now I have to go. I love you Kurt"

"I love you too, dad" and he hungs up.

Kurt really has the best dad in the world. He always knows what to say. He hears Rachel enters apartment.

"Hi Kurt" she says and quickly takes off her jacket and then she sits next to Kurt on the sofa.

"Hello Rachel. You are in good mood, aren't you? What happened?" her eyes are shining in excitement.

"I know what you can do to make some money" she says.

Kurt is looking at her with big bue eyes."Really? What is it?''

"My friend Katy told me that when she once couldn't find a job she became babysitter. What do you think about it?"

He knows that probably he can't find nothing better so for now it's good solution.

"Yeah I think I can try. Thank you. You are the best, Rachel" he hugs her.

"I know. That's why you love me so much" she stops for a while"I have another good news for you today. I met some guy today"

Where is that good news for him? For Rachel of course but for him?

"And Alex has very nice friend. He's name is Mitchell. He is handsome, tall, young and gay" he wasn't on any date for a very long time. He hadn't time for that. First he had school and now he has to find job.

"What do you mean?" He knows but he wants hear that.

"We're going on double date!" she almost shouts.

"I don't know Rachel" he says serious. He doesan't want to be hurt again.

"Oh come on, Kurt. It's just for fun." she says rolling her eyes.

"Ok, but I don't promise anything. I'm going to just have fun" he agrees.

"And thats the point!"

XXX

At eight they arrive to night club. Kurt was first a litlle bit afraid but now he's glad that he's going. Rachel all the way was talking about Alex. How awesome and handsome he is. Thats why when they enter club Kurt immeditely recongnizes him. He's blond, tall and muscular. Rachel waves to him and when he waves her back Kurt notices boy standing next to Alex. He's blond too, but he's much more shorter tha man next to him. And he's wearing also glasses. _She's such a liar_ he thinks about Rachel and this whole situation.

"You told me that Mitchell is tall and handsome" he whisperes to Rachel.

"That what Alex told me. I'm sorry'' she says and they go towards guys.

Thay take table and sit. Then Alex starts speking to Kurt "Nice to meet you Kurt. This is my younger brother Mitchell" boy is looking at him shyly and smiles. _He has beautiful eyes_ Kurt thinks. They are green like a grass. He has also nice clothes. Black blazer and dark jeans.

"I'm Mitchell" boy says unsure.

"Kurt. It's really nice to meet you Mitchell. Maybe you can tell something about you?'' he asks thinking about how young boy next to him must be.

"Sure'' he starts and takes deep breath. "I'm eighteen and I'am finishing high school this year'' _Oh God! He's just a kid_ "I don't have many friends. I really like learning, reading books and playing videogames. And I'm gay so people at school usually avoid me "_And he's such a nerd! _"And you?''

"I was graduated from NYADA and now I looking for a job'' he slowly grabs Mitchell's hand "I know what bullying means. Trust me, but for a few months you will be free.''

"I know that I'm probably too young for you, but Alex almost forced me to go on this date. Let's just talk. No commitment. Only this one evening" he says sadly.

"You are very smart, you know that? And I know that you'll find _that_ person somday. I promise'' he says looking straight into his beautiful, green eyes.

XXX

''So? How was your date?'' Kurt asks when they are outside.

"Kurt, you were there with me."she responses rolling her eyes.

''I know but I was too focused on Mitchell" he says.

"Oh. I was there and I know.'' she says teasing.''It was really good date, are you two going to meetup again?"

"No. He's nice, but he's just eighteen, Rachel'' he stops to hugs her."But I think I finally move on''


	5. Chapter 5

_What's wrong with me?_ Blaine asks himself with head in the toilet. It had been two weeks since he started throwing up. He had throught that it's just kind of stomach flu or something like that but it was getting worse. He was throwing up twice a day. He probably should go ta a doctor but he doesan't want to.

He sits on the floor and starts thinking. He had horrible headaches and he was tired all the time. Maybe it was because of throwing up, but what if not? What if he has some fatal disease? Whay would happen with Rosalie?

_No, no, it's not fatal disease. People sometimes have all that symptones and they aren't gonna die. They're just...pregnant?_ he thinks and frozes _No, it's imposible. Well it is possible. I'm carrier, but I hadn't slept with any guy since...Kurt._

He hears knock to the door.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" he hears his daughter's voice.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm just...cleaning" he says standing up. He doesan't want to worry his daughter.

"Why did you lock door? Can I come in? I want to help you" she says a litlle bit sadly. Oh, right. He had locked door before he started his meeting with the toilet.

Blaine looks at mirror. He's pale and he has shadows under his eyes. _But maybe it is possible...Maybe I am pregnant? But how? Wait, that night...Shit. I have to talk with Cooper._ he thinks and unlocks door. He sees Rosalie who is sitting on the floor.

"Daddy, you look so pale. What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" she asks looking straight into his tired eyes.

"No, sweetheart. I'm okay" she slowly stands up and hugs him tighty. "Do you want to go to your friend Sarah?''

"Sure!" she says cheerful.

XXX

Forty minutes later Blaine enters Cooper's apartment and goes straight to his bedroom where he hears his voise. He quickly opens door without thinking. _Oh my God!_ he thinks when he sees his naked brother in the bed with some young, blond girl. _How old is she?_

When Cooper notices him he quickly shouts "GET OUT!''

Blaine closes door and goes towards living room. He turns on television and is watching without paying attention. He just wants to do something distracting him. Well, television doesan't do much. Ten minutes later completly dressed girl joins him.

"Hi. You are really cute. If you ever want to have some fun with me ask your brother to give you my number. It's not expensive. I will give you discount. What's your name, sweety?" she asks him.

_Wait, she is prostitute _he thinks. _And Cooper was with her._

"B-blaine" he responses unsure.

"Then see you soon, Blaine" she says and leaves aprtment. A few minutes later embarrased Cooper is standing in the doorframe.

"Hi, Blaine" he says as he's sitting next to his brother.

"Hello, Cooper. Your friend is really nice" he says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm just so alone all the time. You know what am I talking about, right?" he asks sadly.

"Sure, but I don't need _that_" he says running hand trought his hair. He has more important stuff to talk about right know "But I have to talk with you, and this is _really_ important. I hadn't felt good lately. I had trought that it's just a some stomach flu, but now I have other idea" Cooper is looking at him trying to contrate. ''You remember that night when I came here completly drunk, right?"

"How could I forget that" he starts laughing "You were amazing"

"Please, stop. It's not funny. I have a real problem now"

"What's it?"

Blaine is silent for a few seconds and then he says shakily "I think I'm pregnant, Cooper"

XXX

Blaine is sitting on the toilet seat waiting for test's result.

_3 minutes_

_I can't be pregnant. I would remember having sex with someone. I guess..._

_._

_2 minutes_

_I just want to be happy. Have someone who will love me no matter who I am and who I will love back. Someone like Kurt._

_. _

_1 minute_

_Now nobody will ever love me. I will be alone forever. Some people just end up like that. But I will be strong. I promise._

Blaine tooks stick. He's looking carefuly at it. Two pink lines. Positive. _I'm pregnant. _

XXX

Cooper's nervously walking in the kitchen waiting for Blaine. He's afraid just as much as his brother is. It's not good time for another baby. He must settle down first and the most important he has to know other father. If he's pregnat he will be single father. Again.

Cooper hears his brother's footsteps. He wordlessly sits on the chair and puts white stick on the table. Taller man immediately takes test and is looking at it. Two pink lines. That means..._Oh God._

Blaine is looking all the time through the window with face devoid of emotions. "Cooper, I can't do that again. What should I do, Cooper? Please, help me. I can't handle this myself"

Blaine stands up and hugs his brother. He hears his sobbing. "Don't worry, Blainey. I will be with you. Always. I will never leave you. Don't be scared. You are not alone" he says warmly.

"I know''


	6. Chapter 6

_Where is Rachel?_ Kurt asks himself checking hour. 7pm. She's already twenty or so minutes late. He tries to call Rachel, but her phone is off. They were supposed to go to the cinema together but now Kurt starts wondering if he should go without her.

He's standing next to the cinema in another ten minutes when he notices small sobbing girl on the bench. He slowly goes towards her and sees her sad hazel eyes. Tears are runnin' down her red cheeks.

"Are you okay?'' Kurt asks sitting next to her.

"Y-yes" she responses unsure.

"Are you sure?''

"M-my daddy. They beat him" Kurt is looking at her with wide eyes. ''Please, can you help him?'' she adds softly.

"Yes. I'll try. Where's he?''

"Behind this shop'' she's pointing at small grocery.

"Stay here, okay?'' when girl slowly nods he gets up and starts going towards shop. Yes, he is afraid but this small girl needs her daddy right now and this man needs help.

Kurt sees laying man next to dumpster. He notices that it's not just some guy. It's Blaine. _Sweet Jesus._

XXX

_Am I dead?_ Blaine thinks when he sees Kurt's angelic face.

"Blaine, do you hear me?" _And his beautiful voice. If it's not heavan then it is a wonderful dream._

"Can you sing something to me?'' Blaine asks him smiling.

"Blaine, are you okay? Your hand is bleeding. You have to go to hospital" and then reality hits him. He feels pain in his right hand and he starts panicking.

_What if my baby is in dangerous? What if they killed it? I can't lose my litlle angel. It's my whole world. Besides..._

"I have small daughter. I have to find her" he says and immidientaly starts to get up. He stops when his head starts spinning.

"Yes. I know. I met her. She's sitting on the bench next to the cinema and is waiting for us" and Kurt is really here. _What?!_

"Kurt... How did you...''

"She was sobbing and she was alone so i asked her if everything was alright and she told me about you'' Kurt cuts him. Now Blaine is looking more carefully at him. He looks more maturely but his eyes are still teenager's. He's wearing nice clothes but not as expensive as he used to.

"Thank you, Kurt. You probably saved my life"

"I not think so. You're not dying"

"But night is long and cold. I could die here"

"If you say so''

"I have to go to my daughter now" he's trying to get up again.

"Wait. I will help. I won't let you be here alone" Kurt supports him and they're standing together. Blaine feels warm of his hand on his wrist. It's amazing feeling. "Besides you have to go to hospital"

"I know"

XXX

Kurt sees Blaine and his daughter hugging each other. _Blaine is so lucky. He has loving and supporting family and I have nobody._

"Kurt, meet Rosalie Anderson. My daughter.'' Blaine presents litlle girl. She is smiling shyly at him for a while but then she hugs him.

"Thank you for saving my daddy'' she says softly.

"You are welcome, Rosalie" he hugs her back.

"Come with us to cafeteria, my treat" he hears Blaine's voice. After so many hopeless years his dream comes true. But Blaine has now family. He's happy with them. But one coffe is not gonna make heartbreak, right?

"Fine. But first we're going to hospital. Right? You're barely walking and your hand is bleeding, remember?'' and then Kurt sees something in Blaine's eyes. Something terrifying.

"Yeah. You're absolutly right. Let's go" Blaine says quickly.

XXX

"Everything looks good Mr. Anderson. Your baby is perfectly healthy'' Dr. Swan says frying Blaine's stomach. Then she turns off ultrasond machine. "You are eigth weeks pregnant. Do you want some pictures?''

"Y-yes, please" he says trying to stop his tears.

''You have to go to your own doctor. Do you have any?"

"No" he was going to go tommorow.

"So I have to presicebe you some vitamins. But you have to go to doctor soon. Male pregnencies are rare and you need to make some more tests''

"Okay'' he responses and gets up. "Thank you. Goodbye''

''Goodbye. Take care of yourself''

"I will''

XXX

Kurt is sitting with Rosalie on his lap in waiting room. Blaine means everything to her. She never mentioned her other father. He sees Blaine leaving gynecologist's office. _Wait, what?_

"It's getting late so maybe we can go to my place and I can make dinner for us. If you want to" Blaine says getting his coat on. _Remember. He's probably not single anymore so you have to careful. Protect your heart._

"I'd like that"

After twenty minutes they find themselfes in small apartment. Blaine is taking off his coat while Kurt is looking around. It looks really homey. He sees big picture on the wall where Blaine is hugging small infant. He doesan't look happy. He has shadows under his eyes and weak smile on his lips. His eyes are full of pain and love at the same moment. Why? Moment when your baby is born should be wonderful and memorable.

"Make yourself comfortable. There is living room" Blaine is pointing at closed door in the hall. "You can turn on television, while I can make something to eat. Is that okay with you?''

"Yeah, sure. But I can help you if you want"

"Don't be ridiculus. You are my guest and you saved my life. You just have to wait"

"Okay'' so Kurt goes to living room and sits on very comfortable couch. After short moment smiling Rosalie joins him.

"Can I show you our pictures?'' She asks him softly.

"Sure. I would love that" girl quickly leaves Kurt alone in room but she is back as fast as she disapeared. She's holding big album probably with pictures. She sits on the couch next to him and puts album on his lap. Rosalie gives Kurt suggestive glance so he opens it on first page and reads inscription. _To my amazing son. Make memories to put them in. With loads of love. Mom. _

They are watching pictures for quite long time. Kurt sees the last picture where are Blaine, Cooper and Rosalie. They seems to be happy.

''Dinner's ready!" they hear Blaine's voice comming from kitchen.

They go to the kitchen and Blaine serves them chicken with potatos and red cabbage. "I know. It's nothing etxtravagant but thats all I have in fridge" he says looking down at their plates.

"No, no. It's perfect actually'' Kurt says quickly. They're eating in silence until Rosalie finishes and leaves the room. "So your life is perfect, huh?'' Kurt says trying to sound nonchalantly.

''I'm not so sure" Blaine says sadly looking down. _What's wrong with him? He has amazing family and he doesan't appreciate it. _"Look. I'm in some troubles now. I have to find new apartment or eventually switch with my brother and I have to find someone to take care of Rosalie while I'm working. So it's not so pink"

"Why? What's wrong? Your husband can help you, right?''

"I have no husband''

"Then your boyfriend or..."

"I'm rising her alone, okay?'' Blaine cuts him. "She has nobody besides me and Cooper"

"I'm sorry'' Kurt says unsure. _How can I help you, Blaine?_

"No, no. I'm sorry. Hormones...I mean..."

XXX

_What have I done? Now I have to tell him._

"Hormones?''

_Just spit it out. _"Yes, hormones. I...I'm...pregnant'' Kurt is looking at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I know. You probably think I'm whore''

''No, you're not. You are carrier, right?'' Blaine nods "It's just strange"

"I know. Now I have to working more so I need babysitter for Rose"

"And I need job''

"Really?'' Kurt nods "That's perfect! If you want to you can taking her to your aprtment"

"It's not necessery"

"Wow" Blaine takes deep breath "I must think about it. Give me your number then I can call you''


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later Blaine still is not sure what he is going to do. Kurt would help him, but it woud be very difficult for both of them. So what to do now? He still needs babysitter and he has no one besides Kurt to this job. Blaine isn't even sure if Kurt really want to help him. Maybe he just feels pity for him.

So now he's sitting in front of Cooper in his apartment looking for some advice.

"So, I don't know what to do now. He was so nice to me. He saved my life. And he saved my baby" he says looking down at his belly.

"Okay. First of all. You went to police, didn't you?'' Cooper asks with serious expression on his face.

"No, I didn't"

"And why? Are you stupid? You have to be safe"

"I was afraid, what would you do?'' Cooper isn't responsible for anyone else so he doesan't know how it feels ''I was just trying to protect my unborn child. My first thought was to go to hospital, but you don't understand"

"Blaine, calm down. You're right. I'm sorry'' Cooper says looking for something to calm down his brother.

"You don't understand. You have no child so you don't know how it hurts. I was so scared. They could kill it" tears are runnin' down his red cheeks.

"Hey, stop. They didn't and your baby is safe" he says hugging softly his sobbing baby brother. "Maybe you don't belive me, but I really understand you. I love you"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I love you, too" he says crying even harder.

"Don't cry, Blainey. I'm here, everything gonna be alright"

"Because you are here? I don't think so"

"Yay, your sense of humor is back, let's celebrate!" Cooper says sitting back on his earlier position.

"Let's be serious. What I should do with Kurt?'' he says much more calmer.

"It's up to you. If you think he can help you then hire him. Where's the problem?'' he asks dumply.

"Cooper, he is my ex. Have you got any idea how awkward it would be for me? For him?''

"But he would only babysitting your kid when you would be out. So I still don't see your problem" taller man says self-confident.

"I think I will just go home, but thanks anyway" Blaine says starting to go towards door.

"Wait!" Cooper shouts "Our parents are arriving the day after tommorow. We are supposed to pick them up in the airport. Don't forget about it"

"What? Why?" he doesan't remember anything like that.

"Thanksgaving? Do you remember that?'' _Oh, right._

_Shit._

Blaine returns to living room where Cooper is still sitting on the couch and he sits next to him.

"So, I have to tell them, huh?" Their parents aren't the most acceptable people. They weren't pleasure when Blaine told them he's gay. And when he told them about Rosalie they almost disihnerited him. So what they gonna do now? He has to tell them anyway.

"You don't have to. I won't tell them anything, I promise'' Cooper says seriously.

"It's not so easy, Coop. They'd find out anyway, so I see no difference"

"Okay. If that's what you want"

"Of cousre it's not what I want, it's just...I don't know, they deserve to know"

"Because?''

"Because they are my parents" why he still doesan't understand?

"So what? They weren't with you when you had to rise Rosalie alone, I was"

"I know and I'm greatful for that, but they're still my parents"

"Okay, I get it. But there is one last thing" he stops for a few second "You really have to go to police. Now when you know your baby is okay you have nothing to be worry about"

"Cooper..."

"You have no excuse" he cuts Blaine off "I have day off so I can take care of Rose. Now, go!''

"Coop...Just thank you. For everything. You are really good big brother" he says smiling softly at taller man.

"I know, Blainey. Now, get out and go to police''

* * *

So now Blaine is sitting in waiting room in police station. He has to wait for a while. What he should tell them? What if they will ignore him because he's gay? _No, no let's be serious. They are here to help me no matter what, right? I just have to tell them the truth. All over again._

"Blaine Andeson. Officer Marschall is waiting for you in room 23. Please, this way" Young woman is pointing at long corridor.

Blaine says her "Thanks" and goes down the hallway. Everything looks so cold and unfriendly._ I know it's really stupid, but I don't fell comfortable here. _He sees door with number 23 and insription _Officer Doug Marschall_ and knocks softly. He hears voice "Come in" so he opens the door and walks in.

He sees man probably in his forties sitting at the desk writing something on his laptop. He has short brown hair and dark eyes. After moment of silence man is looking at him and wordlessly points at chair next to his desk. Blaine sits and then man speaks up. "How can I help you?''

Blaine tells him his whole story with every detail. Man is writing something on his laptop all the time and occasionally stops to nod. When he finishes officer Marshall tells him everything what he can do about this case and when Blaine leaves he feels wave of disappointment. Officer told him that he came here too late and now everything is going to be much more difficult and they can't do nothing more than looking for people who saw what had happand.

Blaine decides to chill down a little bit after this long and exhausting day so he goes to his favourite park near his apartment. He sits on the bench and observes playing kids with their parents. Everybody seems to be so happy while his life is so complicated. He sees two young girls kissing on the fontain.

_It's not stupid Ohio. It's New York. City full of possibilities for everyone. You can be here who you wanna be and nobody will say that you can't. That you don't deserve to have someone special in your life. That you don't deserve to love someone and be loved Almost nobody. Homophobes are everywhere, but here people like us can finally feel safer._

_I really need to talk to Kurt. I need him. As a friend. I hope he will accept my offer. He volunteered, but maybe he just felt bad for me? I guess, we'll see..._

* * *

Kurt doesan't know why he volunteered to be Rosalie's babysitter, but now is too late. He agreed and now everything is up to Blaine. He told Rachel about it and find out that she had known that Blaine has a small daughter, but she was just trying not to cause him pain, so he doesan't mind.

He's trying to find something to watch in television, when his phone starts buzzing. He sees unknown number and answers unsure.

"Hello?''

"Hi, Kurt" his heart starts pounding faster when he hears Blaine's voice "Umm...It's Blaine. Are you still interesting in my job offer?''

_What should I do now?_

"Listen, Kurt" Blaine starts "You don't have to decide now. I just want to talk to you about it, but I prefer personally. If that's okay with you?''

"I think so. Maybe we can meet here. In my apartment? If you want to'' _Yeah, great. This conversacion is really awkward now._

"Yeah, okay. That's fine with me. When I supposed to be there?''

"Maybe now. I'm free"

"Yeah, me too. See you soon, then"

"I guess, bye"

"Bye" after that Kurt hungs up and puts his phone on the coffe table, but it starts buzzing again. And it's Blaine.

"Yeah?'' Kurt says trying to sound calmly.

"Can you give me your address?'' _Oh, right._

* * *

_So, here we are. I'm knocking at his door._ After few short seconds Kurt opens door. His outfit is simple, but he looks really good in his clothes anyway. He's wearing black shirt and red skinny jeans.

"Hi, Blaine. I think you look better. How are you feeling?'' Kurt aks looking at his hand.

"Yeah, I thinks so, too and I feel much more better. Thanks" he responses waiting for invitation to Kurt's apartment.

"Come in" Kurt gestures at the door so Blaine enters his apartment. It's simple, but you can see that Kurt lives here. "Rachel lives here with me. It's easier when you can share your bills with someone. Let's sit in living room" he leads him to nice room. There is green coach, cheap television and two bookshelf full of magazines and books. On the small coffe table is picture of Kurt and his father from his collage graduation.

They sit on the couch and Blaine speaks up. "So, Kurt. First of all. We are both adult so I think we have to be honest with each other. I have to ask you one question" when Kurt nods he continous "Do you really want this job? I know it would be really uncomfortable for you, so don't lie to me''

"Blaine" Kurt starts slowly ''You're right. I have to honest. I just don't know. I really need money now, but..."

"If you don't want to I understand. I can find someone else and we can just forget about it"

"But maybe I don't want to forget'' Kurt looks up with beautiful, blue eyes full of hope and shining tears.

"What do you mean?'' he knows but he wants to hear it from Kurt.

"I don't know" his cheeks are turning red "I think that you still mean something to me and maybe this is a second chance for us? Or maybe I'm just lonely"_He is_ s_till a romantic. How I wish to be with you but I can't. _

"We can't just jump into relationship. I have child and I'm pregnant. Besides you really hurt me"

"I know, I'm sorry. Forget about it. Maybe we can try to be friends, because I think I can accept your offer"

"Really?''

"Yeah, I think so. We can try not to kill each other" he laughs shortly.

''So, when do you want to start?''

"Maybe after Thanksgaving?''

"Yeah, that's graat. Thank you, and I think we should try to be friends, too" _Or more, but not today. Maybe someday._


	8. Chapter 8

Alice and Tobias Anderson were never the best parents for since he came out they have been always busy for him. Business trips, very important clients and tons of paperwork. Blaine was always alone.

And they were so disappointed when Blaine stopped attending to collage because of Rosalie. They have barely spoken to him since that. Now they want to meet with him and his daughter in Thanksgaving. What for? Because they want to tell him one more time how much they wish to have a diffrent son? It's ridiculous. Rosalie never met her grandparents, because they hadn't wanted, so why now?

Blaine thinks about all of this when he's sitting with Rosalie in Cooper's living room waiting for him and their parents arrival. He's really nervous. He has to tell them about the baby and they won't be happy about it.

"Daddy, what are they like?'' Rosalie asks him after long silence.

"They are...Umm good people, I guess" he says trying to sound believably.

"Are they going to like me?'' she asks hopefully.

"I thinks so, you are really good girl, so why not?'' he answers her trying to belive in his own words.

"I hope so. I want to have grandma and grandpa like Sara has. They are really nice. Her grandma reads books for us sometimes, and her grandpa tells us stories about his childhood" she says entuhsiastically.

_I hope it won't be such a disappointment for you._

"That's great, honey"

They hear sounds from front hall so they slowly stand from the couch and go towards the door. Blaine is standing in the doorframe, and Rosalie is hiding shyly behind him. First thing which he notices is his mother who is smiling warmly at him and this is real, beautiful smile. There is nothing fake. In her green eyes he sees only hapiness and _love._ True, motherly love.

But what suprises him the most is his father. He sees something wierd in his eyes. He can't describe it, but this is something good. Blaine doesn't see his normal formality and coldness. After so many years he can finally see his father. He barely notices Cooper who is smiling at him encouragingaly.

Alice wordlessly goes towards her younger son and hugs him tighty. He missed it so much. His eyes got wet. _Stupid hormones. Don't cry now._ But here he is. He's crying on his mother's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby" he finally hears his mother's voice. She's crying too. "I was such a horrible mother, but we want to be family again"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, too. I should have been supportive to you, but it was hard to me. But as Alice said we want to be real family again" his father says looking at the floor. _He's just comfused._

Blaine pulls away his mother and hugs his father. After few seconds they hear small voice.

"Hello" Rosalie says quietly.

"You must be Rosalie" Alice says and slowly goes towards litlle girl. She squats and says. "I'm Alice, your grandmother. It's really nice to meet you" she's smiling softly at her.

"Daddy told me about you" Rosalie says shyly.

"Yeah? What exacly?''

"That you can cook delicius cookies''

"Really? Well, that's true. He used to eat everything when he was small"

"Mom..." Blaine cuts her. "Rose, come and meet your grandfather"

Rosalie turns her attention to Tobias. She slowly goes towards him and says "Hi"

Tobias is smiling warmly at her and she automatically smiles back. ''Nice to meet you, my dear" he finally says.

"You too" she says happily and hugs him.

''Let's go to dining room. Everything is almost ready" Cooper says and loads everyone to the dining room wher table is already set. They sit on the chairs and Alice starts conversacion.

"So, how are you, boys?''

Cooper starts talking about his new role in commerciall while Blaine's thinking about what he's going to say.

_Oh, no. I will ruin everything now. I finally have my family back and they are going to hate me again. I can't tell them about the baby. Not when they finally see that I'm their son and they don't need nothing better than me._

Blaine starts feel nauseous so he quickly stands and runs straight to bathroom. He locks himself and vomits to the toilet. When he's done he sits on the toilet seat and starts thinking again.

_Calm down, Blaine. You have to tell them eventually. If they are going to hate you then they will hate you anyway. It doesn't matter when._

He hears soft knock to the door and worried voice. "Blaine? Are you okay? Cooper told me you have stomach flu. Do you need anything?"

"No, mom. I'm not okay" he says honestly.

"How can I help you, honey?''

"C-can we talk? Alone?''

"Of course. Just open the door"

"O-okay" he says shakily and unlocks the door. Then he sees his mother's worried face. She comes inside and hugs him.

"You can tell me anything Blaine. I know I wasn't good mother to you but now I understand and I know that you are perfect and you don't need any changes" she says and pulls him away. "Please, tell me what's going on'' They sit on the cold floor and Blaine starts speaking.

"You're wrong. I'm not normal. I ruined everything'' he feels fresh tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Two months ago I was at club. I was so sad and angry so I decided to get drunk" he stops to take a deep breath "And I don't remember anything from that night. I woke up in Cooper's bedroom, but I know one thing for sure"

"What's it?'' she asks softly. He's looking at her with big, sad eyes.

"I had slept with someone before I went to Cooper'' he's now crying hard.

"It's okay honey. You can't know for sure" Alice grabs his hand and squeezes it firmly.

"Yes, I can. I-I'm..."_ just say it _"I'm..."

''Oh my God. You have some venereal disease" she says in shock.

"_No, _no! I don't have" Blaine says quickly trying to calm down his mother.

"Then what is it?"

"Mom, I'm a carrier"

"What? How do you know?"

"I had some tests when I was twenty but it doesn't matter now"

"Okay. Please, Blaine just say it"

"I'm pregnant" Blaine closes his eyes and is expecting to hear his mother shouting but she instead of it hugs him again.

"Oh, Blaine. I won't judge you. I know you are wonderful person and I will support you, I promise. "she stops for a moment waiting for Blaine to calm down. "So you are two moths pregnant, right?" Blaine only nods "Don't be afraid honey"

"I'm not. Not anymore. I needed it. I needed _you._ Thank you. I'm so happy to have you again"

"I'm happy, too. Who knows about the baby?''

"Just Cooper and...Rosalie's babysitter"

"She has babysitter?"

"Yeah. I need to work more now to save some money"

"Do you know that person? Is he or she resposible enough?''

"He and yes, he is. I can tell you that this is Kurt" he says last part shakily.

"Kurt Hummel? Your former boyfriend?'' she rises her eyebrow.

"Exactly"

"What? Are you sure you can trust him? Please be carefull with him. Don't let him hurt you again" she says looking straight into his watery eyes.

"I know, mom. I won't let him" he says but he's not sure. Now when he knows that Kurt still feels something to him it won't be that easy.

"Are you ready to tell your father?'' she asks him after moment of silence.

"I don't know. I don't want to lose him. I know he's not absolutely okay with me, yet" he could see it in his father's eyes.

"No, Blaine. He loves you and he cares about you just like me. You have to trust him and you won't lose him" she says warmly.

"How can you know that?'' he asks sharply.

"Blaine, calm down. He's my husband, so I know him"

"I don't know. He was so disappointed when I had told him about Rosalie. Where is the diffrence now?"

"You missed something, honey. He understands his mistakes now. Me either"

"Maybe you're right" Blaine says unsure.

"See? You have to belive in people"

"I know. Let's go now" They stand and leave the bathroom. Cooper and Tobias are waiting for them in dining room talking about something trivial.

"Finally, we are so hungry" Cooper says and stands to serve the dishes.

"Wait, Cooper. I have to tell something first" he sits on the chair again.

"Dad, I want to tell you something, it's really important" Blaine says carefully.

"Blaine, I'm so hungry now. I'm sure it can wait. Then we can go to living room and talk, okay?" his father says smiling at him.

_If I'll tell him a litlle bit later it can't hurt, right?_

"O-okay. If you want" he says as he sits on the chair next to his daughter.

* * *

One hour later Blaine starts wondering if he should just tell it now. Just like that. His father seems to forget completly about their conversacion as he talks with Cooper about football all the time. He looks at his mother who is smiling at him encouragingaly all the time. Alice has to help him somehow. He's not quite sure how but he is sure he needs something to talk to his father alone.

"Can you come with me for a second, Cooper. I need something from your car. I think I left there my red scarf" she says looking at her older son.

"I'm sure you left it in front hall, mom" he says dumply.

"Umm...no. I had throught about my other scarf" she says quickly.

"Really? I can go if you want" he says as he stands from his chair.

"I'll go with you''

"It's not necessary. You can stay here. Today is really horrible weather"

"I need some fresh air, Cooper" she says louder.

"Okay, okay. If you want. You are so obstinate, mom"

"So you are" they stand up and go towards door.

"So, Blaine. You are barista, right?" Tobias asks after short moment.

"Umm, yeah. Cooper's friend needed someone to work and I needed job"

"That's great, son''

"Rosalie, you can go watch television if you are bored" Blaine says to his daughter who is wriggling next to him.

"Thanks, daddy" she says and goes to the living room.

"Dad. I need to tell you something" he starts "But please don't judge me. I really need you now"

"Okay. What happend?''

He decides to just tell it "I'm pregnant"

Room is silent for a long time. Blaine can hear only television. Tobias is looking at Blaine with open mouth.

"W-what?'' he finally asks.

"I'm really sorry dad. I really want you to be proud of me, but I'm so messed up. I'm always trying to be the best at everything, but I'm not. I want to be someone so badly for Rosalie, for this baby, for myself" he says looking down at his hand on the table. He doesn't want to see how much disappointed his dad is.

"Blaine, I _am _proud of you. I know your live it's not easy and now it would be more complicated with two kids, but you are strong. You are great father and I will support you. I'm still trying understand everything, because I'm not so young and I was rised in very religious family. They were trying to tell me that people like you are wrong and they don't deserve to be happy. I belived them. I still really love them, but I belive in God, who loves everyone, not only straight people. I was wrong so many years" he stops to take deep breath "I love you, Blaine"

Blaine's mother was right. You have to belive in people. They may suprise you. "I love you too, dad. You are not mad at me?''

"No, Blaine. I'm not" he stops for a second. He seems to be lost in thoughts. "You didn't tell that you have a boyfriend. I want to meet him"

"Dad, I don't have a boyfriend" Blaine says unsure.

"He left you? Son of bitch. Who is he?! I want to talk with him!'' his voice is full of anger.

"I don't know who he is. It was just one night. I was drunk and I don't even remember him"

"What? Blaine, are you serious? You don't even remember whou knocked you up?'' he almost shouts. That's it. The real Tobias Anderson.

"Dad, please. I didn't mean to sleep with stranger" Blaine says trying to stop tears in his eyes. Too late. He's crying again. _Fucking hormones and it's just the beginning._

"I'm sorry, Blaine. You are right. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry"Tobias says when he notices tears running down on his son's cheeks.

"No, dad. I'm just stupid _whore_"

"You aren't Blaine. You're just human. You are allowed to make mistakes"

"But I've done already enough mistakes in my life"

"Calm down Blaine. You have me, mom, Cooper. We will help you in every way we can, alright?''

"Thank you dad, thank you for uderstanding" he's smiling through tears.

Then Alice and Cooper joins them in the dining room. They seems to be really happy about something and Blaine knows what is it. When he is calm enough says "You overheard everything, didn't you?" They are just smiling at them stupidly but warmly.

"I think there is no such a horrible weather, so maybe we can go for a walk. I saw beautiful park through the window" Alice says gleefuly.

"Yeah, it's a great idea'' Tobias says when nobody answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt has started going to parties more offen since his break up with Blaine. First he just wanted to have fun with his new boyfriend Paul. He was really amazing. Creazy but really kind. It was new feeling for Kurt, but it wasn't love. It was never something like love, because it wasn't Blaine. Now Kurt knows that.

So when he realized that Paul wasn't his everything and they break up he started drinking more alcohol to forget. It was so easy. Just drink it and then your problem will disappear. It wasn't good idea. Now he's going to parties just for fun.

When Rachel tells him about Vera's party he immediately agrees, but she has more ideas. "Maybe you can go with Blaine? He needs some fun" Yes, definitely. Pregnant guy with small kid has a lot of free time.

"Really? He can't even drinking, so he's going to sit on the couch all the time and think about his child, but only if Cooper can take care of her" Kurt says sharply. Yes, he _wants_ Blaine there, but he doesan't want him to get bored. Because where is the fun when you are at the party and you can't drink?

It wasn't problem for Kurt when he was younger. He was usually "the driver" and he just wanted to talk with his friend a little. Now everything is about fun.

"You know, you can always sit with him. You don't have to get drunk" party without alcochol? It sounds imposiblly.

"What about you? Maybe you don't need to use alcochol as a good way to forget that you are completly alone" yeah, it was rude. Now Kurt feels guilty. Tears are shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just loser who can't even find anybody to share life with. Thanks for remainding me that" she says quietly.

"No, Rachel, you're not. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell that. And I love you" he says quickly. She's looking at the floor. He really messed up.

"Just call him and take him out. As I said before, he needs some fun. I'm going to stay here and read some book or try to get ready to my role" Rachel says as she goes to her bedroom. Kurt's sure that she will be crying all night so he follows her.

When Kurt enters her tiny personal space she's looking at her phone.

"He texted me yesterday and said that it was fun, but now he's going back to Angela, his girlfriend, how lovely" she says still looking at the item in her hand.

"Alex?" this guy was really good for Rachel, but it wasn't nothing more that just a few dates.

"Yes"

He sits next to Rachel on her bed and takes her phone. "Rachel, I didn't know, and I swear. You're not loser. Can I do anything for you right now? I want to make you feel better''

"Just go with Blaine to Vera and have some fun with him, that's all"

Kurt kisses her cheek and says "Okay, but you have to go with me"

"And Blaine?"

"And Blaine"

* * *

Blaine exepted today to be just another ordinary day, and he for sure didn't exept call from Kurt with proposition to go to party with him. He wasn't sure about it. It was party. Party with alcohol. And he was pregnant. Cooper offered his help with Rosalie as fast as he heard about his baby brother and party in the same sentences.

He's supposed to meet Kurt in his apartment and then they can go together to Vera's (Kurt said that party is in her parent's residence while they're still celebreating Thanksgiving in Europe)

"They are rich, huh?" he asks while they are sitting in Rachel's car.

"Yeah, something like that, but Vera has money too. All from her parents. She's so lucky" Kurt says from backseat.

"Yes, she is" Rachel says and then nobody say word until they see large house in the suburs. This is brathtaking. Blaine knows that no matter how much he will work he will never have so much money.

"It's really big, huh? I will live in house like this when people will notice my voice and acting'' Rachel says with proud in her voice. When Blaine and Kurt are staring at her questionigly, so she adds "Just kidding. Of course my house will be bigger" and then all of them all laughing.

''Let's go. Party is waiting for our brightness!'' Kurt says entchusiastically and they go towards the door.

Blaine feels smell of ciragets when they are inside. He hears loud music from garden? He doesn't know. This is really big house.

"Where are everyone? I think music comes from garden" Blaine says looking around. He doesn't notice any other people.

"Yes, you are right and there is swimming pool" Kurt says happily.

"Let's go!'' Rachel says loudly so they go to garden where Blaine finally notices other people. There are some people in their age and a lot of girls and boys probably underage. Everyone are dancing or swimming or making out together.

"Hey! There you are! There is no good party without you, guys." Blaine sees blond, young woman in pink bikini. When she looks at Blaine she says "And who is this cutie?"

"I'm Blaine'' he says simple.

"I'm Vera. Nice to meet you" she says shaking his hand. "Let's go swimming or somethng. If you want some alcohol everything is as always in my kitchen. Help yourself. And Blaine, come to me if you want to have a little bit more fun. By the way, I have no boyfriend'' she is winking at him,

In situations like this Blaine has to say always the same thing "I would love to, but I think you are not interested in gay"

"Your lose!" she waves at him still smiling and goes.

"Wait until she's drunk. I mean more drunk than now. When she's drunk she doesn't understand word NO" Kurt says to him claping his shoulder.

"Then I will be carefull. Are you going to drink tonight?''

"Maybe one beer, but that's all. I want to be sober and try to know you better"

* * *

Five beers later Kurt is making out with some guy while Blaine is sitting under blanket on the deckchair thinking how stupid he was comming here. Kurt had sed talking with him after two beers and now Blaine has to deal wit Vera.

''Blaine, chill out. Drink some beer or something" she says from the ground where she is laying "Or _I_ can make you feel better. I know you said you're gay, but personally I think that everybody are bisexusl"

"Yeah, very interesting idea" he knows that discussing his sexsuality with drunk person won't be easy so he just goes to bathroom to throw up (welcome back morning sickness!). Downstairs bathroom is full of throwing or/and kissing people so he goes quickly upstairs to second bathroom, but first he has to go through bedroom.

He is a little bit shocked when he sees sleeping Rachel on the bed cuddling to blond guy on the bed. Full dressed, fortunently. He vomits to toilet and goes back to room. Blaine notices that this guy is awake.

''Hi" starnger says to him. He sounds...sober?

"Hello"

"Don't worry. Your friend is save with me. I'm not going to drink. Somebody has to be sober here'' he says smiling at him friendly. "I'm Matt, by the way. Do you have someone who can drive you home? If not then I'm not going to let you drive"

''I am sober and my name is Blaine"

"Yeah, you sound like you are sober, but I heard what you had done in this bathroom so you are most definitely drunk like all of them"

"No, I'm not, I can't drink alcohol''

"Why?"

"It's not your buisness. I have my reasons"

"Are you pregnant?'' It was really unexepted.

"How do you know?''

"I was just guessing. My brother was pregnant while ago" that's explain his behavior.

"I don't have to show you pregnancy test until I go home,do I?'' Blaine asks seriously. Matt just giggles quaietly.

"Of course not, you can go. What are you doing here, anyway? With all this drunk people?''

''My friend made me to go. I would rather stay at home but he wanted me to go and I couldn't say no"

"Oh, I see. Well, I would love to be anywhere but here but someone has to make sure that everyone are save" he says proud of himself.

''It's not easy I guess. It was nice to meet you, but it's 2 a.m. so I have to take my friend and go home. Take care of her" he says gesturing at Rachel.

"I will"

Blaine goes downstairs trying to find Kurt, but he is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he can just leave him here? But it's not safe and he doesn't know what this guy who Kurt was kissing with can do to him.

He finally finds him in the bathroom lying in the bathtub.

"Blaaaaaaaaiiiine! What are you doing? I have to go upstrairs. Hot ass is waiting there for me" Kurt says when Blaine tries to tell him thet they are leaving.

"That's why I have to take you home, Kurt. I know you are adult but you are drunk and I don't know if sober Kurt wants exactly the same as drunk Kurt"

"Okay, but I will make you take my out tommorow" Kurt says as he slowly stands up and goes with Blaine outside.

"We'll see" Blaine says quietly when he opens door in his car for Kurt "Lie here"

''Whatever you want, bebe" Kurt says already lying in the backseat. Blaine's luckly that Rachel gave him her keys to car.

All way to Kurt's apartment is silent. There is one moment when Kurt starts singing _I kissed a girl, _but then he falls asleep.

"Wake up, we're here" Blaine says coldly because he is already so tired.

"I'm not going anywhere. Hold me" Kurt says sleepily.

"I can't Kurt. You have to go yourself"

"No" Kurt says simply.

"Please, Kurt. I'm so tired. All I dream of is my bed, so get your ass and come with me!" it's enough. Tiredness and hormones and now Blaine is kind of bitch.

"Blaine, why are you so nervous?" Kurt says still lying.

"Because I'm tired and I'm pregnant!" he almost shouts "Can you just go?'' he adds softly.

"Fine'' he stands almost falling down and with Blaine's support ten dramatic minutes later they are standing in front of Kurt's door.

"Give me your keys"

"What?''

"Keys to your apartment, Kurt"

"I think I left it inside. Rachel locked the door"

''Are yo kidding ne?!" Blaine shouts at Kurt who just laughs. When Blaine is calm enough to speaking he says. "I'll take you home with me''

"You always know what to do! You are so smart"

''I have to be"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kurt is lying on the Blaine's couch, but he's still awake. "Blaaaaiiiine, I don't want to sleep alone here. Come to me. You made me go here without this super cute guy so now I have only you"

Blaine looks down at him. Poor Kurt. It will be terrible hangover.

"No, Kurt. I have my own bed. Goodnight" he says as he goes to his bed.

"Whatever" he hears Kurt's tired voice.

* * *

When Kurt wakes up he doesn't know where he is. It's not his bed, it's not even bed. He's lying on the couch. And then he realizes what happend last night,

He was with Rachel and Blaine at Vera's party. He was sober, until he saw alcohol. Then was first beer, second, then maybe third? He met also very attractive guy, but it was so stupid. How is he supposed to make Blaine thrust him if he's making out with stranger?

And Blaine was so good to him. He took him here, to his own apartment. He could let Kurt stay at party and do something stupid, but he does remember most of this party so this is success.

But it's still the worst hangover ever.

"Hi" he hears Blaine's voice. "How are you feeling?''

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine. He's already full dressed with mug in his hand. ''I have some tea for you. I can make you something to eat but I don't know if your stomach will accept it" he hands tea to Kurt. He sits up on the couch and drinks a little bit.

"Thank you''

"It's just a tea. So, do you want something to eat?''

"No, I want to thank you for last night. You didn't have to do that. I wasn't so nice to you and I want to say sorry" Kurt says hoping that Blaine is not mad at him.

"Nah, I _am_ your friend and friends help each other, right? And I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you want to eat something?" he asks again.

"I'm not hungry. What's time is it?"

"Almost 2 p.m." he says looking at his phone.

"What?" it's really late. And new through crosses his mind. "Where is Rachel? Why did you let stay her there?'' he asks a lttle too loudly 'cause his head starts hurts more.

"Don't worry about her. I called her and now she's at home. There was really nice guy who was sober and he promised me that he will take care of her"

"What? You let her be with stranger? It's dangerous, Blaine"

"Okay, maybe it was a litlle bit stupid, but she's save now" he says as he says on the couch. "I can drive you home if you want, besides I have to return Rachel's car''

"Yeah, if you don't mind"

"Kurtie!" They hear entchusiastic voise. Rosalie runs to Kurt and sits on the couch between Kurt and Blaine "When are we going to play together? Daddy told me that you will come her to play with me! I'm so happy!"

She is speaking so loudly "Yeah, it's Saturday so I think I'm going to be here on Monday" he looks at Blaine wordlessly asking for his permission, when he nods Kurt continous "I can't wait"

"Me too"

"Let's go. We have to take Kurt to his home" Blaine says as he stands up and helps Kurt because he still fells dizzy.

Kurt and Rosalie are talking all their way home how much they are happy to spend some time with each other, and Kurt hopes that on Monday he will ask Blaine some questions about Rosalie. Does she have a mother or two fathers? And then where is her mother or other father?

"See you on Monday" Kurt says when they arrives "But how do you going to go home without any car?''

"Oh, I called Cooper. We are going to eat something and then he will drive us home"

"Okay, bye" he waves at them and goes to his apartment where Rachel is wathing TV. She looks as awful as Kurt feels. "Hi Rachel"

"Hi, Kurt. I feel really horrible. Can you go to grocry and buy something to eat, because fridge is almost empty" she says lazily.

"No way. I'm going straight to bed"

"And Kurt, I met fantastic guy. His name is Matt"

"Again? You're not still heartbroken?" he laughs quietly.

"He is really nice. He drove me home, because he was sober"

"You are so lucky, Rachel. He is like superhero" he says sarchasticaly, because there is nothing special in sober guy.

"You couldn't even last to stay sober one night and you weren't there with Blaine. He was bored" she says sharply.

"Okay, just be careful with him"

"I know, Kurt. I will. So, can you go to that grocery, please?''

"No, let's just order pizza"

"It sounds like a plan"


End file.
